


Deep Talks

by goldtrim_bluerose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Codenames, Comforting eachother?, F/F, May is lucky to have YoYo, Sparing Partners, YoYo is lucky to have May, emotional?, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtrim_bluerose/pseuds/goldtrim_bluerose
Summary: “Just because she is the Destroyer Of Worlds, doesn’t mean she gets to go out and make irrational and reckless choices.”“And because you are The Cavalry, you get to go out and make those kind of irrational and reckless choices, even if you could die?”May nodded ‘yes’.
Relationships: Melinda May & Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Deep Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere in S5 after the team gets Coulson back and YoYo kills Ruby. Enjoy!

YoYo watched from the gym as May stormed down the hall and turned left. She immediately threw off her boxing gloves to chase after her. 

She followed May down the hall and found her standing in the middle of the hallway facing the wall, her back was turned to YoYo. 

“You wanna talk about it?” She offered. “No. I wanna hit.” May marched towards the gym.

YoYo knew May was a woman of few words but she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to help her friend. Even if it meant letting May beat her up to let out her anger and frustration.

“I could use a sparing partner.” She offered which May took instantly.

Within minutes May had already beaten her twice and was in the process of pinning her down to the ground again. 

“Is it safe to assume that you feel better?” YoYo asked slowly, taking May’s hand and allowing her to be pulled off the ground. 

“Getting there.”

May repositioned herself so that she was facing the punching bag.

YoYo stood back watching May nearly destroy the bag. May was like a tornado. She didn’t stop to catch her breath when she was tired, she just kept going and when her arms gave in, she would stop for barely 30 seconds before returning to the bag. 

After another minute, May stopped and stared at the bag. She then looked at YoYo who was staring back at her. 

“Better.” May stated as she took off her gloves and handed them to YoYo. She watched as she carefully stored their training equipment away. 

“You want me to spill.” May stated looking in YoYo’s direction. 

“I’d rather be stuck in a room with an emotional and soft May than a raging and pissed off May.” YoYo sat down next to May on the bench. 

“Be careful what you wish for.” May’s lips curled into a smirk.

“Right...so what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. You tell me. Did someone spike your water because the YoYo I know would never be so upfront.” 

“Ha-Ha very funny. But seriously...”

May sighed before continuing. She looked at YoYo and then back at the door. 

“It’s Daisy.”

“Again?”

“We had an argument about, what you did back there to,”

“To Ruby.” YoYo finished for her.

“She came to me for my opinion and thoughts.”

“And?”

“I told her what you did is in the past and that she should put it aside.”

“But?”

“Unfortunately and fortunately for us she’s stubborn and strong willed.”

“Like you.” 

May gave a small smile before continuing.

“And she wants to take action now that we have Coulson. And we just got him back.”

“You are against that?”

“Just because she is the Destroyer Of Worlds, doesn’t mean she gets to go out and make irrational and reckless choices.”

“And because you are The Cavalry, you get to go out and make those kind of irrational and reckless choices, even if you could die?”

May nodded ’yes’.

“Why?”

“It’s always for the people I care about. It’s never about me. If I need to sacrifice myself for them, I’ll do it.”

“You aren’t expandable May.“

“I’m going to pretend that those words never came out of your mouth.”

“No. I’m serious, I watched the way you punched. You nearly destroyed the bag, and me. It looked like you were punishing yourself for my actions.”

“How so?”

“You fought my battle for me. Took Daisy’s words that were meant for me and you are making yourself feel the pain and anger that I am supposed to feel so that I can be okay and at peace with what I did.”

May didn’t know what to say. She knew YoYo cared about her but she never knew how much. May wasn’t trying to punish herself but she understood where her friend was coming from. 

“You should not have to do that, not for me.”

Both of them had to make the hard call, it wasn’t easy but luckily, at the end of the day, they both made it out alive.

“Half an hour ago I was angry. Still am because Daisy thinks what you did was an act of revenge. I told her that either Ruby dies or everyone else in the room. She thinks she understands how hard it is to make those calls but she just doesn’t get it.”

“Which is my point. You have control over your rage where as Daisy doesn’t. You have to remind her to control her emotions so that it doesn’t hurt the people she cares about. If she even truly does care.”

“Why don’t you tell her that?”

“Not my place.”

May raised her eyebrow and opens her mouth to speak.

“Daisy emotion’s sometimes get the best of her, but she uses it as an outlet to care for the people she loves. It may not look like it but she-“

May wanted to defend Daisy while arguing with YoYo, but mistakenly, she somehow ended up siding with YoYo while arguing with Daisy. May didn’t know who to protect anymore.

“How so? Playing the blame game?”

“I never said-“

“It wasn’t fair that I got blamed for what happened but I have to except it.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because, like I said, I did what I did. And my actions will follow me around like a shadow. I can’t get rid of it.”

“You and me both.” 

Yoyo knew May was referencing her own experience back in Bahrain. She was grateful to know that she wasn’t alone when it came time to make the hard call, even if everyone around her disagreed.

She was especially grateful to have a friend like May to spar and work problems out with. She knew May felt the same. She just chose to show it in her own way.


End file.
